King Brother and Killer
by ZayKage007
Summary: Dante's in hell and he just found out he's got some unfinished business involving Mundus and Vergil. Who knew there was royalty in his blood? following DMC2 with a few alterations. No yaoi. at all. first fic.  check it out.


*****This story is an AU, immediatley after DMC2, but the actual events in the game didn't happen. So Dante never met Lucia or Matier. He defeated Argosax by himself, and is still in the bowels of the Netherworld. o and he isn't an stuck up either. (DMC3-4 attitude)*****

A young man rode a large motorcylcle through what seemed like an endless stretch of road. Wind, hot and somewhat stale whipped his silvery hair backwards, and was beginning to dry his cool greyish-green eyes. He didn't care; due to the fact that he was riding to escape the explosion of his newly conquered foe, Despair Embodied; a transgendered Demon that was supposed to be the Armegeddon itself.

_What a freaking joke! I mean, Really?,_ the man thought as a slight heatwave graced his back._Oh, so the freaky ass bastard has a gift after death? well AWRIGHT! Lets go!_

The man acclerated his bike, and it seemed as though the blast sped up also. Suddenly the man vaulted off the motorcycle, and seemed to disappear into thin air as the bike suddenly exploded. An bright flash overcame the enivironment, the temperature suddenly skyrocketing. debris rained out the sky, bit of rubber melted to the red ground, along with scorch marks and metal. with a stylized thud the man landed on the ground feet first, his hands tucked inside of his blood red overcoat, his knee touching the ground and his eyes closed. he didnt realize he was slightly smoldering...

"And that, my friends...is how you...Huh?", the man said cooly until he smelled something burning. "AW SHIT! MY JACKET!" the man took off the jacket and began to stomp it. "What the hell? I just got this one!"

"First i get trapped here, then my bike gets totaled by a queer demon and no pizza? Where in the hell?"

The man put his coat back on and dusted off his cargo trousers. he looked at the epicenter of the explosion, noticing a glimmer of demonic enegry fading into the atmosphere.

"OH well, i guess i'm walking. Can you imagine that? Dante, the Son of _Sparda_ walking through hell?"

Dante continued on the red, desolate road, whistling to himself with only the hot wind to keep him company.

*three hours later*

Dante trudged on his path, trying not to think about his journey. _Come to think of it..._ he thought to himself,_ just where in the hell am I?_ hehe...all puns intended.

The son of sparda kept walking when he heard a soft thump behind him. Almost instantaneously he drew Ivory, and looked intently in the direction where the noise came from. his cloudy green eyes began to show a hazy red, and time seemed to slow down.

" Look, we both know you're out there...save me the trouble and come on out. Unless you're scared." Dante said in a casual tone, like he was talking to an old friend instead of a potential adversary. the wind slightly picked up, and the soil seemed to settle slightly, and that was enough indication for the devil hunter, as he fired a seven round burst at the spot, not startled by the fact that the bullets seemed to bounce off the air.

"Humph. So the air just deflected my shots? Get the hell outta my way if thats all you can do."

Dante suddenly drew Rebellion and charged at the strange spot. As he swung down a slender arm with what appeared to be a silver scaled guard met his enchanted blade and the two metal instruments collided in an intense hail of sparks. not one to be shown up, Dante jumped backwards and eyed the floating arm suspiciously.

"OK. So you found me. Not bad, Spardason.", a feminine voice called out vibrantly. Dante whistled out a long note, and his blade began to glow a deep crimson. the air around the arm shimmered and a shoulder whisked into the visible prism followed by a well devoloped female torso, and finally a head of flourescent white hair that contrasted with the dark skin of the new figure. Dante almost fell over when he saw the woman, and realized she was completly bare, save the guantlets equipped on her forearms. it took every ounce of intergrety he had in him to remember that this was an adversary and not a potential date.

" Well wadda ya know? So Hell's got a few babes to spare today. But...do you think that they all walk around like that? I mean...Naked? Hell Yea!",Dante exclaimed, his glowing blade seeming to agree as electricity began to crackle around tle hilt.

"This is not the time to make jokes, Dante."

"Huh? did'ya say something?",Dante asked with a slick grin. the woman rushed at him with bloodlust present in her deep blue eyes. Dante leapt up in the air, leaving a red streak and landed behind the woman.

"Jackpot, Baby..."

Dante released his energy out of his sword, the pulse of demonic power forming a scythe that instantly gashed the woman from her upper back to her lower hip. a loud whistle rang out and the energy passed through her body in a bright flash. the woman was propelled foward by the attack and slammed into the ground with an earth shattering impact, leaving a crater that was about six feet wide. She felt as though her body was going to explode when she hit the ground but the feeling quickly subsided as a cool refreshing feeling washed over her. she thought that she was dying, but the feeling meant she was alive for now. she was about to slip into unconciousness when he felt a strong grip wrap around her waist and hoist her up out of the hole.

"Sorry bout that. But i had to be sure that you were a demon. That attack would have killed you if you were a full blooded devil. so that means you're a mutt like me. actually...its more than that. you are me in a way. jut with bigger boobs." Dante chuckled to himself, and activated his devil trigger. the docile human form was replaced with a fierce looking humanoid, the red coat seeming to be intergrated into the very DNA of the creature, scorch marks and all. the once vibrant green eyes were replaced by swirling abysses of burning red, the silver hair swept back and leathery wings grew out of his back.

"ITS ALL RIGHT NOW." Dante said, his voice layered with a millenia's worth of demonic power. "I KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE. TELL _VERGIL _I SAID HELLO."


End file.
